It is known to provide worktables that have a movable work platform supported by a base. However, these known worktables do not allow a versatile displacement of the work platform. For example, known prior art worktables have a rotatable work platform that is rotatable and that is further movable along a single linear axis. This lack of displacement capacity is often problematic.